


The Swindler and the Korean Boy-who-Should-Stop-Growing-Because-He-is-Literally-a-Tree

by HIKARIYUKIX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GyuJeong, Jeonghan, M/M, MingyuxJeonghan, Seventeen - Freeform, gyuhan, mingyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIKARIYUKIX/pseuds/HIKARIYUKIX
Summary: Mingyu has been pining after an oblivious Jeonghan for years, he doesn't want to cause a rift between them so he keeps his feelings to himself. However, his beloved swindler isn't as oblivious as he seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Gyuhan Fluff I came up with during an hour long train ride with 'Boom Boom' playing in the background. If you've recently read some hardcore tear jerking fanfics then by all means enjoy my fanfic and heal yourself. It's some easily digestible content that won't cause heartache (I've been there fam).

"Okay! Cut! That's a wrap everybody, good work!" The PD for Music Bank announced before walking away to answer his phone.

 

Mingyu let out a long sigh, wiping the layer of sweat off his brow and pursed his lips when he realised he'd wiped off some of his foundation. Makeup was an absolute pain in the ass but a brother needed even skin tone for the cameras. He looked over at Hoshi and DK who were laughing their asses off at Seungkwan who had managed to zip one of his gloves into his jacket.

 

"It's not funny, I can't get the glove or the jacket off!" Seungkwan whined, a hint of his Jeju accent escaping his lips.

 

Mingyu couldn't help but laugh along until he saw Jeonghan and S.Coups talking in the corner. S.Coups said something which made Jeonghan laugh. Mingyu loved Jeonghan's laugh...just not when it was with someone else. Mingyu had been fascinated with the older boy since their predebut days, he came into the picture a little after Seventeen project began but immediately changed the dynamic of their group. Admittedly, Mingyu had thought the boy as his main competition in terms if visuals but slowly became enamoured by the older boy's laid back charms (the most charming sloth he'd ever met). He still recalls the times they'd held hands while walking around the practice room, the green screen looking walls forever haunting his dreams - he was convinced the walls were the main reason behind his shitty ass vision. He shook his head as he thought about the times he'd perversely touch Jeonghan's thighs and got caught on Seventeen TV, the videos were all over YouTube which made it worse.

 

"Our Jeonghannie is even more handsome this comeback," S.Coups cooed at Jeonghan while the cameras were filming the behind the scenes interviews. The female PD was giving thumbs up while holding the camera, obviously happy about the fanservice in front of her.

 

Mingyu's eyes instinctively narrowed at S.Coups but immediately morphed back into a pleasant smile when Jeonghan looked over at him. He couldn't let Jeonghan know about the bitter jealous side of him, he wanted to keep the innocent lovesick puppy image he'd managed to maintain. Jeonghan wasn't allowed to know about his darker intentions or the perverseness that was his own mind.

 

"Mingyu-ah! Come over here for a moment!" Jeonghan called for him, motioning with his pale pianist fingers.

 

Mingyu moved over to his hyungs and purposely stood between S.Coups and Jeonghan. He slipped an arm around his hyung's waist and immediately felt his mood improve inhaling the subtle yet clean smell that was Yoon Jeonghan. 

 

"To answer your question I think Mingyu is definitely the member who I think is the most handsome this time round, he looks great as a blond don't you think? Just like a golden retriever." 

 

"Ah, hyung how can you compare me to a dog?!" Mingyu faked being insulted.

 

"Whose ladder are you?" Jeonghan suddenly asked with a wicked grin on his angelic face.

 

"Jeonghan...Jeonghan hyung's ladder," Mingyu said with a pout.

 

"Yes, right answer," Jeonghan laughed.

 

"Okay, thank you boys. I'll move onto Jun and Wonwoo and we're done for today," the PD said before moving away.

 

"Mingyu-ah, you really should take care of your lips during the winter," Jeonghan suddenly pulled his face downward before applying a layer of lip balm to his parched lips.

 

Mingyu groaned internally as the heat of his hyung's hands touched his face. Jeonghan honestly was a walking temptation, he didn't realise how his touch effected people. Mingyu still remembered the time Jun had showered with a long haired Jeonghan and came out flushed while sporting a very apparent hard-on. During the entire length of their debut until the Pretty U era the members actively avoided shower time with Jeonghan because it confused them the fuck out.

 

"Thank you hyung," Mingyu licked Jeonghan's finger and immediately regretted it.

 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Mingyu thought to himself. He'd done it now, he can't even play it off as a friendly gesture. Who the fuck licks their hyung's finger as a thank you? Kim Mingyu, that's who.

 

"Just remember to take care of your lips, their one of my favourite thing about you," Jeonghan didn't seem fazed.

 

THANK FUCK YOON CHEONSA FOR BEING THE DENSE FUCKER THAT HE IS. BLESS HIS PERFECT LITTLE TONED WHITE CHOCOLATE ASS. Mingyu was very much thankful for his hyung's inability to read the mood. He also was very much excited about the fact that his hyung liked his lips.

 

"Everybody out, back to the dorm! That's it for today's schedule!" Their manager announced before ushering everyone out of the staging area.

 

Mingyu really needed sleep...and a huge serving of Yoon Jeonghan. He honestly didn't know which he wanted more after such a long day of Boom Boom-ing. Kim Mingyu: aspiring visual, seventeen's cook and lovesick puppy who wanted to be loved by his favorite swindler.

 

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

 

Everyone in seventeen stood in the practice room as they listened to their manager recite the schedule for the day. Hoshi, Seungkwan and DK were going to guest on 'Happy Together', Wonwoo, Jun, S.Coups and Vernon were doing modelling gigs for a runway show while Woozi, Joshua and The8 did solo tv appearances. Mingyu immediately looked over at Jeonghan and felt giddy, only he and Jeonghan were left and that could only mean that they were probably going to be together. 

 

"Finally, Jeonghan and Mingyu. You two will be doing an hour long VLive today in the dorm. Sounds like a cushy job but we want to draw as many people as possible. You're competing against Twice and EXID in the same time slot so make it interesting."

 

"Okay," Jeonghan nodded, looking unaffected by the competition.

 

Everyone was dismissed leaving Mingyu standing in the room with Jeonghan who was biting his lip while looking at his phone. Mingyu couldn't help but feel a little irritated when he saw Jeonghan smile at something on the screen. It was probably Minhyuk from MonstaX again, could the dude just stay in his lane?

 

"Hyung, let's go," Mingyu called to his hyung.

 

"Okay," Jeonghan looked up from his phone finally.

 

"What's making you smile so much?" Mingyu asked.

 

"I saw the photos of you with the flower swimming cap," Jeonghan giggled.

 

"Hyung! Those photos were taken ages ago!" Meme-gyu whined.

 

"You shouldn't be complaining, it made you internet famous," Jeonghan let out a chuckle before heading out the door; he nodded at Mingyu motioning him to follow.

 

They took the taxi back to the dorm in comfortable silence. Mingyu was very conscious of Jeonghan's leg touching his during the ride, somehow just bumping knees got the boy excited. He was also thankful his hyung had never really minded being touched so he'd taken full advantage of it since their predebut. He did miss their hand holding and hugs in the past, nowadays the best he could get was their moments of interaction during their Mansae performance - he felt very deprived of Yoon Jeonghan.

 

They got out of the taxi and made their way into the dorm. Pledis had decided to move the boys into a larger living space which was a blessing. In the old dorm there was barely any room left for storage, racks of clothing took up half the space and the single bathroom made for some unfortunate memories. In the new dorm the boys decided sleeping arrangements via drawing lots. Mingyu, Jeonghan, Woozi and S.Coups shared one room - Mingyu was very much happy with that arrangement, except for S.Coups because boy needed to back off.

 

"Mingyu, go put your coat away and we'll start the VLive," Jeonghan said before going to the living room to set up for the VLive.

 

Mingyu did what he was told and returned to the living room where Jeonghan had already began broadcasting. They sat and said hello as fans flooded in to view their two-man show. Jeonghan and Mingyu both took turns answering questions but the mood started to change when Jeonghan chose a particular fan question to answer. 

 

"Who is my favourite member?" Jeonghan read the comment on the VLive feed.

 

Mingyu bit the inside of his cheek, he hated that question. Without fail Jeonghan always rotated certain members for that question, it was always Joshua, Dokyeum or S.Coups. He knew Jeonghan cared about him but for once he wished that Jeonghan would say his name. It was childish but he just wanted some attention.

 

"Well, to be honest my favourite member right now is actually Mingyu," Jeonghan announced.

 

"Really?" Mingyu's jaw dropped.

 

"Believe it or not, we may be awkward but at the end of the day he's a donsaeng who I can trust whole heartedly," Jeonghan said before putting an arm around Mingyu's wide shoulders.

 

"Hyung," Mingyu said with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

They finished the VLive on a positive note and managed to bring in a total of 300,000 viewers, not bad considering the girl groups they were competing with. Once their VLive ended Jeonghan removed his sweater revealing a white t shirt showcasing his collarbone. Mingyu was actually salivating. Yoon Jeonghan you tease.

 

"Mingyu-ah, you really aren't very subtle," Jeonghan suddenly turned to him, a playful smile on his lips.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Mingyu was beginning to panic.

 

"The glares at Seungcheol, fixing my hair, licking my finger, bullying Dokyeum, should I go on?" Jeonghan raised a brow.

 

"Am I that obvious?" Mingyu bit his lip, avoiding his hyung's gaze.

 

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, it's something I've always loved about you," Jeonghan suddenly climbed onto Mingyu's lap and sandwiched him against the couch.

 

"H-hyung," Mingyu swallowed, he didn't know how to react.

 

"I know you like I know my own mind, and I can safely say that our feelings are mutual," Jeonghan pulled Mingyu towards him. "I know we said we were awkward with each other but both of us knew why. We could never have just been friends Mingyu-ah. The connection we have goes beyond that."

 

"Hyung," Mingyu voice cracked. 

 

Mingyu faught back tears at his hyung's words, he was honestly so relieved. He'd stayed up nights thinking about how his hyung would react if he ever found out about his feelings. Revulsion, disgust or maybe confusion he expected but not reciprocation. 

 

"I already had a special place in my heart for Kim Mingyu years ago. Do you remember when we first met? I came into the practice room and made eye contact with you first. Of course Joshua the good little Christian boy decided to be my first friend but you being the jealous creature you are quickly squeezed yourself into the picture."

 

"When did you start to actually fall for me?" Mingyu asked, head buried in Jeonghan's neck and arms wrapped around his torso.

 

"When you and I did our first duet together, I was nervous and you did your best to comfort me," Jeonghan ran his hand through Mingyu's hair. 

 

"I really do love you hyung," Mingyu admitted, tightening his grip.

 

"Look at me," Jeonghan suddenly demanded.

 

Mingyu raised his head and was immediately met with warm soft lips. He was frozen at first but returned the kisses with vigor when he saw the hunger in his hyung's eyes. His hands found their way under Jeonghan's t shirt, fondling the baby soft skin and running his fingers down the delicate length of his spine. The two broke apart to catch their breath but Mingyu kept a hand on the back of his hyung's head, he wasn't going to let him escape now. His hyung was going to slowly discover how possessive he really was.

 

"My lovesick puppy is actually a wolf in disguise," Jeonghan grinned as he ground his perky little butt against Mingyu's obvious bulge.

 

"Hyung," Mingyu let out a low moan.

 

"I give you full permission to do as you like with me," Jeonghan whispered in his ear. "You've waited long enough."

 

"You're going to be the death of me," Mingyu licked Jeonghan's bottom lip.

 

"Do you regret falling for such a swindler?" Jeonghan cupped Mingyu's cheek.

 

"Not one bit," Mingyu answered rubbing his arousal against the perky butt on his crotch.

 

Mingyu dipped his hands into the back of Jeonghan's pants and was met with nothing but smooth skin. His hyung was going commando. Mingyu felt his patience snap right then and there, Yoon Jeonghan was no angel -- he was fucking Satan. Scooping the older boy up in his arms he bolted for their bedroom. Locking the door behind him, Mingyu set Jeonghan down before ripping off his clothing like a man possessed. He heard fabric ripping and the rattling of shirt buttons hitting the floor but he couldn't stop, he was so close to seeing Jeonghan naked properly for the first time. He'd only ever gotten small glances of his hyung's body during their multi-member shower sessions and a lot of the time he was just unlucky enough to miss his chance to shower with his hyung. Finally, he unbuttoned the top button of Jeonghan's pants, he pulled down the zipper. The heavy fabric pooled around Jeonghan's slender ankles. Mingyu growled.

 

"Jeonghan," Mingyu whispered his hyung's name before pushing the older boy down on the bed. 

 

"I love you, Mingyu," Jeonghan whispered back.

 

Mingyu heard those same words every night from his hyung on the top bunk. He had thought to himself how great it would be if those words were directed at him romantically, now he knew, those were Jeonghan's true feeling all this time. He bent down and kissed his hyung's neck followed by a dominant bite on the crook of his neck and shoulder. Jeonghan let out a gasp, his hands combing through Mingyu's hair in ecstacy. Mingyu worked his way down Jeonghan's chest, kissing and sucking each delicate pink nipple -- they were the same colour as he remembered. Mingyu wrapped his hand around Jeonghan's member causing the older boy to let out a small whimper. Mingyu had seen all of the member's junk at one point or another in the shower and he could confirm that if they had to compare penis visuals Jeonghan would win hands down. It was just the right length, not too long, not too short, it had a nice rosy tip and free of any traces of unsightly hair just like it's owner. Jeonghan had a nice penis Mingyu thought to himself.

 

"You better prepare me properly if you plan on fitting that wooly mammoth in me, Kim Mingyu," Jeonghan teased as he unzipped Mingyu's pants.

 

Of course Jeonghan was immediately met with the wooly mammoth the minute the zip opened. It looked plenty happy to see him by the way it bobbed up and down. Mingyu was ready for his long awaited dose of Jeonghan, he needed it,  he's been wanting for four bloody years. Spreading Jeonghan's legs he pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and began his preparations. He lubed up his fingers and gently slib a digit into Jeonghan, the warmth of his hyung's body immediately enveloping the digit. Mingyu ground his teeth as he slowly stretched out his hyung until finally it was loose enough for him to fit. 

 

"Mingyu-ah," Jeonghan urged, arms open waiting for Mingyu to come to him.

 

"No going back," Mingyu whispered before entering Jeonghan in one strong thrust.

 

Jeonghan let out a loud moan wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck. Mingyu was relentless with his pace, he thrusted like a man possessed. Jeonghan peppered kisses all over Mingyu's face, his hands sensually caressing his back while clamping onto the younger boy's member causing Mingyu to growl. They were so unbelievably compatible it was insane.

 

"I love you," Mingyu licked Jeonghan's lip again.

 

"I don't plan on letting you go Kim Mingyu," Jeonghan whispered breathily.

 

"Mine," Mingyu groaned before making a final thrust inside his hyung.

 

Jeonghan let out a cry of his own moments later, falling limp like a ragdoll. Mingyu collapsed on top of him, arms wrapping around the older boy. Jeonghan took one of Mingyu's hands in his, intertwining their fingers before kissing the back of it. Kim Mingyu was always his biggest weakness. The younger boy could utter a single 'hyung' and Jeonghan would forgive him for almost anything. He smiled to himself thinking about the times he'd see a jealous Mingyu lurking in a corner while he was with one of the other members. Jeonghan loved his lovesick puppy, the boy treated him like a god even when he was mad they always reconciled in the end -- it was unconditional love.

 

"Mingyu-ah, I love you," Jeonghan kissed the sweaty temple of the tired boy lying on his chest.

 

"I love you too," Mingyu tightened his grip on his hyung.

 

Mingyu listened to Jeonghan's heartbeat and hummed until he heard Jeonghan's breathing begin to even out into sleep. He straddled the sleeping boy covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair damp from their activities and red marks covering the delicate pale skin. Mingyu smiled, his hyung had been completely ravished. 

 

"Jeonghan-ah, you fell for the most dangerous beast of all. I'll never let you go," Mingyu said before running his thumb over Jeonghan's lips. 

 

Mingyu knew for a fact that keeping Jeonghan all to himself wasn't going to be easy but now he had new conviction to keep fighting. S.Coups and his camel-looking ass was going to have to watch his back even more now that he and Jeonghan were together. Mingyu quickly shook the unhappy thoughts from his mind as one of Jeonghan's hands moved unconsciously in sleep to brush through his hair. Yoon Jeonghan, the Lucifer of Seventeen was his -- fuck yeah!

 

"Gyuhan is finally sailing," Mingyu said before kissing his hyung's free hand.

 

 


End file.
